It's Time for a Change
by IGetLostinWords
Summary: So basically Teen Wolf during sophomore year, it's going to be mostly Jydia but i might include some Lydia and Stiles as well. The wolf aspect is going on yet in my story, so this is a shot at normal life for a change. Hope you guys like it! don't forget to Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_AN: this one goes out to **M****issyr256 **who left lovely reviews on my last Jydia story, i hope you're reading this story as well :]_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Teen Wolf. _

* * *

"Hey Lydia wait up" called out a voice where I would recognized anywhere. I turned around to wait for my best friend Allison.

"Hey" I said eyeing her outfit, she was wearing jeans with a decent shirt and some nice shoes over all her outfit was acceptable.

"Aren't you excited on our first day back to school?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"The only thing I'm excited about is finding me a hot juicy boyfriend" I said with just as big of a smile as hers and walked towards our locker so we could get set up for the school year.

"Who are thinking of as a candidate?" asked Allison as she got out her notebooks and picture of us to put up in her locker.

"Umm I don't know Jackson made captain of the lacrosse team, or Luke who's captain of the soccer team" I said going through my options but really only two were decent enough to date and I did know Jackson better.

"But Jackson never has girlfriends, and Luke's a jerk" Allison said while facing me.

"Yeah well they're the most popular guys at school so they'll have to do" I said while taking my mirror and pink pens from my purse. "We should find you a boyfriend as well" I said while hanging my mirror on my locker door and admiring my image.

"I met a guy coming in today, he was really nice" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Was he hot? And is he on the lacrosse team?" I questioned, she would be a total social destruction if she didn't have me to guide her on how to pick out the perfect boyfriend.

"I think he said he was trying out for lacrosse this season, does that count?" she asked.

"Only if he makes it on the team" I said while slapping my locker shut and heading towards homeroom to get out schedules.

As I walked in homeroom I realize that Jackson's in here with us. I walk right by him and say "Hey Jackson how was summer?"

He looks up at me but not before checking me from head to toe "Oh you know the usual, didn't see much of you" he says in a flirting tone.

"Maybe we should change that" I say before walking a few more seats down so both me and Allison can sit next to each other but I still heard Jackson tell Danny "still hot as hell" I smiled taking in the compliment. Perhaps this year will be a year for Jackson and Lydia.

"That's the guy" Allison whispered to me interrupting my train of thought.

I looked up to see who was coming in. Two guys same as our age they just seemed a little less muscular than my taste of guys. One had black hair while the other had brown hair, they weren't bad to look at but they didn't stand out either.

"You can do better" I tell Allison, they seemed to approach us and of course they have to sit behind us. As they were walking down the aisle Jackson tripped the brown hair guy almost making him fall he said "watch were you're going, or you might just fall" the rest of the class laughed me included, it was pretty funny.

"Yeah very funny" he said in an exasperated way.

"Hey I'm Stiles" he said taking out his hand for me to shake, I looked at it but all I said was "hmm" and turned back around to stare at Jackson and his beautiful figure.

"Yeah we've been in the same homeroom since the fifth grade, but of course you don't notice" Stiles whispered to himself, I simply ignored him.

As soon as we got our schedules me and Alison compared ours. We had most classes together expect for the few that she was taking as honors and we had lunch together which was a plus. Homeroom always lasted only for about thirty minutes before we had to go to our classes.

"Hey Lydia when do you have lunch?" Jackson called from his seat as I was gathering my things.

"At twelve, you?" I said walking towards him.

"Same time, I guess we'll be eating lunch together again this year" he said with a smirk as he walked towards the door where Danny was waiting.

"This new boyfriend hunt" seems to be going fairly well said Alison.

"Let's just go to class" I tell her while grabbing her hand and pulling her along before she has the chance to talk to that black hair boy.

"You know I don't know why me and Jackson didn't get together last year, we're perfect for each other" I tell Alison on our way to English.

"I thought you guys hooked up that one time at his house" she asked

"Nope we just made out nothing big, but this year it's going to be different, I will be the one to get Jackson Whittemore to commit" I announce before walking in ahead of her in class to find a good seat.

**Jackson's POV:**

Lydia was looking extra hot today and it wasn't just me noticing it.

"I'm finally going to get Lydia to hook up with me this year" I heard Luke say ahead of me to some lacrosse player.

We'll see about that, she's going to be mine before she's hers. He and I never really got along him wanting to be captain of the team and well in the end I got it. I still don't know how I haven't hooked up with her yet she seems to be the only girl in the school who has the same views as me.

Perhaps this year I'll actually have a steady girl, but who am I kidding I doubt that's going to happen, all girls are annoying and having to stand one for too long just gets boring.

But, I can have a good time with Lydia sure we are friends we have been for quite a while. She and Alison are the most popular girls in school just like me and Danny, which of course makes run in the same circle of "friends."

I guess now I just have to get her before Luke does, I don't want him to rub her in my face as a I got the girl and you didn't. I will make sure he understands that Lydia belongs to me.

**Scott's POV:**

"Maybe this year Lydia will finally pay attention to me" I hear Stiles say for what seems to be the thousand time.

"Dude you've been saying this since the sixth grade and she still doesn't even remember your name" I tell Stiles hopefully he'll finally get convince and try to move on to a nicer girl other than Lydia Martin.

"Yeah but I have a feeling about this year, I just know it's going to be different starting with getting on the lacrosse team" he says excitedly while taking this out of his locker.

"Yeah we need to get on that team, last year was a fail but this year we will be on the team" I say leaning on a locker next to him. I need to get on the team specially if I want to impress Alison and make her like me.

Maybe Stiles isn't as wrong as I think, this year things are going to change for the better.

_AN: so what do you think? I know it's a different kind of story than my last but I had this idea and I just wanted to go with it. Not all chapters will include others POV but I will try to put a little bit of everyone and not just Jackson and Lydia. Right now everyone's a normal teenager I don't want to add the supernatural until a bit later in the story. I really hope I don't disappoint you guys. I know first chapter is a little short but I will try to make the rest a little bit longer. _

_Please, please review and tell me if you like it!_

_And don't forget to follow me on tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com**__ no spaces_

_And Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: words cannot explain how sorry I am. I have no excuses none that count anyways all I can say is that life happened and I found myself without inspiration. For those who will still read this I have to say is thanks! You guys are the best! And to those who stopped looking I say that I understand and again I apologize for the long wait, but here I am. I won't promise to update on a certain day as I will be afraid to let you guys down, however I do promise to keep this story going and I will try my best to update soon and to keep on updating. It's summer so I really have no excuse, this story is still not over so to make this note over ENJOY!_

* * *

**Allison's POV:**

This morning felt so different from others, for once I was actually a little bit excited to go to school. Normally I dreaded school, I didn't really like atmosphere there. Lydia of course apart from being a genius in all classes, she loved to talk to the "popular" people and be social. I didn't mind making new friends but the type of friends Lydia chose were the wealthy kind. Not all of them were bad but I didn't like their opinion of others, they always thought they were better.

Looking over my closet I didn't know what to wear, I ended up choosing some black jeans with a pretty loose shirt and a leather jacket to go with it. I made up my mind knowing that no matter what I choose as an outfit Lydia will still find a fault in it. It was strange how good of friends we were, I know she's very conceded but I also know that deep down she's a good person, very, very deep down.

Putting on some black ankle boots I grabbed my bag and keys and left the house. It's a good thing my dad already left for work or else he'd lecture me about safety and what not. I really don't understand why he freaks out so much; we live in a small town what could happen to me here. Pulling out the driveway I decide to send a quick text to Lydia telling her I'm about to pick her up.

The real reason why I'm looking forward to going to school today is because of Scott, I don't know how I've never paid attention to him before. I mean sure I've seen him around but I've actually never talked to him. But yesterday I met him outside of school for the first time and he was really nice, not only that but he is really cute. I really hope he makes the lacrosse team that way Lydia can't complain about me liking him.

* * *

**Lydia's POV:**

I glanced at the mirror making sure my hair was as always perfect. Because the weather was getting a little bit colder I was wearing some black tights underneath my dress. I knew my outfit was perfect and that all the girls will be envious of it, not only that but I always got all the good boys worth going for. My phone started vibrating on my desk; I picked it up and saw that I had a new message from Allison. Good she's on her way to pick me up, I hate being late to school.

Grabbing my purse I went downstairs to wait for her there. While waiting I decided to make me some coffee, I know it's a bad habit but I love coffee. Within a few minutes I heard someone beep and I knew it was Allison. I walked out, closed the door to my house and got in her car. Without saying anything I glanced at what she was wearing, I knew I had a disapproving look but I decided not to say anything.

"Hey Allison how are you?"

"Oh I'm great, how about you?" she said in a sarcastic voice because I didn't say hey to her when I got in the car.

I gave her one of my huge smiles and said "Hey Allison how are you?"

She responded in a sarcastic voice and said "I'm great, how about you?"

I gave her a huge fake smile and said "just peachy"

She laughed at my expression but continued to drive, soon I laughed along with her.

We got to school in no time and of course as soon as we got there people stared our way. We were both used to this, girls wanted to be us and guys wanted to be with us. I got my bag and got out of the car, I waited for Allison on the sidewalk while she got her bag and locked her car.

"Hey Lydia" said a guy from behind me, I turned around and came to face with Luke.

"Hey" I said while looking him up and down as if to check him out. I didn't give him a satisfactory look which I knew he could tell. Guys were so predictable.

"You look really great today" he said while giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me.

"Thanks" I said but got out of his hold, just as Allison walked towards me, "Ready?" I asked her as I started to walk towards the entrance.

"Sure" she said and walked a little faster to keep up with me.

Walking in to home room I realized we were the first ones there, which wasn't bad. I walked through the rows of seats to reach the back where we sat yesterday. I really see no point in homeroom since we come here and do nothing for thirty minutes, well I guess it does give us time to socialize.

I saw Alison messing with her phone, I really hope she didn't give her number to that guy who was trying to talk to her yesterday. Alison is a nice girl who doesn't know how to distinguish with someone worthy of people like me and her.

"Who are you texting?" I ask while trying to catch a glance at her phone.

"No one, just my dad wishing me a good day" she said with a smile on her face, why does she have to smile so much?

Just than Jackson walked in with Danny following behind. Danny is Jackson's best friend they're both in the lacrosse team and Danny's gay. It's a bit funny because Jackson is known as the cliché bully but his best friend's cool and he belongs in our group. Jackson's wearing jeans with a button down blue shirt, he only has one shoulder strap of his book bag on and yes he manages to look good.

I quickly look away because I don't want him to see me checking him out, one thing is flirting but I don't want him to think I like him too much. If he does know my intentions he might use this to his advantage which I don't want.

I know they're walking our way I can see him from the side, but I pretend like I'm examining my nails. When they finally reach us Jackson says "So there's this party at my house Friday, don't miss it"

"I don't know, we had plans already" I say while looking up at him with a smile. I glance at Danny who looks a bit nervous.

"Well cancel them" says Jackson with a demanding voice, I study his face and I see that he's a bit annoyed at my reaction.

I turn to look at Alison who simply shrugs letting me handle everything and just going along with what I say.

"Will Luke be there?" I ask as if that's the only way I'll go, this time I can tell that he truly is annoyed and I'm glad it means he cares.

"Only cool people will be there, but if you don't want to go than fine" he says and turns around as if going back to his seat. But I reached for his hand and say "Fine we'll be there"

He pulls his hand back and walks back to his seat, Danny following right behind. I laugh a little at our exchange.

"Shouldn't you be nice to him?" questions Alison in look that shows she's confused.

"You seriously know nothing about guys" I say in a harsh voice.

She than quiets down and whispers "Here he comes"

I look up in time to see two boys walk in, just like yesterday. I groan not again, but yes like yesterday they sit behind us.

"Hey Lydia" I hear someone say behind me, and I know it's the boy with a buzz haircut and a striped shirt. If I am honest with myself he's quite handsome, with those hazel eyes and round face. But looks don't just cut it for me, they have something more going for them and he is not one of them. So never in a million years could I even consider him.

* * *

**Stiles POV:**

I know she hears me but like every year she ignores me. I wonder if she even knows my name. But I don't care if it annoys her this year I will find the courage to ask her out.

I look over at Scott to complain to him about my relationship issues when I see him talking to Alison. It would be good if they got together because than that means that I'll get closer to Lydia. Knowing Lydia she'll make it hell for him to get close to Alison.

And, to prove my point I hear Lydia say "We have plans" what plans?

"What plans?" asks Scott, we are best friends for a reason.

"We have a party, so no she can't hang out with you this Friday" she says in a voice that ends the conversation. I love the way she demands things and how everything she says is final. Anything that comes out of those full rosy lips just…

"We can go to the party" I blurt out without thinking, we could.

She laughs at my comment and says "sure if the hosts invites you"

"Who's the host?" I ask a little afraid to know.

"Jackson" she says with a huge smile, one that I never see, at least not directed at me.

Jackson? Damn! Than we really couldn't go. I mean he doesn't really know us but something tells me we're not getting an invitation to this party. Oh well I guess we'll have to find our own way, and there's a few people who could get us an invite. This will take a lot of talking into.

* * *

_Please Review/favorite/Follow!_

_Don't forget to follow me!_

_Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf_

* * *

**Stiles POV:**

It was lunch and I knew it was during this time which I had to find a solution to me and Scott's problem of not being invited to Jackson's party. I was now sitting on a table by myself or at least no people were close to me, I was one of the early ones that came to lunch and I glanced around the room looking for Scott. Just than my solution cam walking into the room; Alex.

He was walking towards the food section so I quickly got out of my seat and walked towards him, of course I managed to trip on the process. "Hey dude, what's up?" I said a bit out of breath.

He looked at my expression with a question on his face and said "oh you know the usual, what about you?" he is now serving himself food and getting ready to pay. I have to hurry before he decides to go sit down somewhere.

"I'm trying out for lacrosse" I said walking alongside him.

"That's cool, I hope you make first line" he says at the register now.

"Yeah me too, hey so are you going to Jackson's party this Friday?" I ask hoping for a yes.

"yeah I think so" he says while giving the lunch lady his money.

"do you think me and Scott can go with you?" I finally ask as he gets his food and is ready to sit down.

"Yeah sure, I'll text you" he says and I nod and say "Great thanks man" and walk back to where I was originally sitting, Scott is now there waiting for me.

"What were you and Alex talking about?" he asks as soon as I sit down.

"That was me getting us an invite to Jackson's party" I say with a huge grin on my face.

Alex is the only cool guys from the "cool" guys. He was up with the popular people but he was pretty cool and we were sort of friends. We never really hung out but we talked now and then. I knew knowing him would come in handy sometime.

**Lydia's POV: **

"Allison we need to go the mall after school" I say while sitting down for lunch at our regular spot. Our table consisted of me and Allison with most of the good lacrosse players and a few other girls that fit the requirements but not a lot. I of course was eating a salad, there weren't many people at the table yet so I could talk freely to Allison.

"Why" she asked while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I need to buy a new outfit for Jackson's party this Friday" I say in an annoyed voice.

"But you have tons of cute clothes" she says as if my suggestion was insane.

"But they're not new!" I exclaim.

"Do you think Scott will be there?" she asks out of nowhere. I look at her and she's looking at a table behind me, I look back and I see Scott and that friend of his sitting together. Of course they're sitting far back, they're not cool enough to sit with us.

"It's doubtful that he'll be there, he'll most likely not be invited" I say hoping that she'll realize he doesn't belong with us.

She nods as if understanding what I'm saying. Good I'm glad she's seeing the impossible.

I see Jackson walk in so I drop the conversation. I do not want him to overhear our conversation or else he'll know that I'm really interested in him.

**Jackson's POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria with some of the lacrosse guys from my previous class. I saw Allison and Lydia deep in conversation. I wonder what they're talking about. I'm still a bit pissed at Lydia for as asking about Luke, does she really care about him. She has to be mine first if she goes with him, it means he won.

I think it's about time I make my claim on her that way all guys will know to back off, and none will want to face me if they go after her.

I make a haste decision and sit next to her Allison across from her. She seems a bit surprise to have me there but I simply grin back.

"Hey would it be cool if those two guys over there go to your party?" ask Allison while nodding to two guys a few tables down. I don't really know them, but I don't really care all I can see is Lydia right now.

"Yeah whatever" I respond but from Allison's reaction I can tell that she's pleased, and Lydia a bit annoyed maybe she doesn't like them.

"So you will be at the party right?" I ask in a flirtatious voice.

"Yes I will be there" she answers while looking at me in the eyes, she's so beautiful I don't how I haven't really noticed before. There's more to her than just being hot.

For my bad luck Luke decides to sit right in front of me.

"so heard you're throwing a party this Friday" he says with a knowing look.

"You heard right" I respond in my superior voice.

"I won't be there" he announces.

"How unfortunate" I say in a not sympathetic voice, I knew he was going out of town this weekend which is why I choose to have a party on Friday.

"Sure, perhaps I'll make some time to go though" he says with a grin.

"Either way me and Lydia will have fun for you, don't worry." I put an arm around her shoulders and say "right Lydia" while looking into her eyes.

"Of course" she says back and the way she pouts her lips makes me want to kiss her really badly. But we're in school during lunch this can't happen right now. Not with others watching, then they'll really think we're going out.

I look away from her and face Luke who has a really annoyed look on his face. Good I'm glad he's getting the idea, because no one can compete against me.

* * *

Don't forget to review/favorite/follow ! :]

_Tumblr: __**igetlostinwords. tumblr. com **__no spaces_

_Wattpad: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Kik: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Twitter: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Instagram: __** igetlostinwords**_

_Keek: __** igetlost**_


End file.
